Prize for a Saiyan's Pride
by Lady Leonhart
Summary: Probably loads of these but... The popular guy tries to get together with the quiet girl to win a bet. Trunks says: "I could have any girl that I wanted". Goten tells him to prove it. The loser has to tell everyone that they are gay. Please R&R. Thanks:
1. The Wager

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z or GT, except my fanfic and any own characters.

Author's Note: Hi there. It's my version of the cliché involving the popular guy trying to get together with the geeky girl to win a bet. There are probably loads of these, but I wanted to see what kind of reception it got. Please note that I wrote this fic ages ago. Thanks. Enjoy!

* * *

Prize for a Saiyan's Pride

Chapter One: The Wager

"Having girl troubles, Goten?" Trunks teased him.

"I just don't understand," Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Annie kept on telling me how we should do everything together. She practically stalked me."

"Yeah, you too looked really close… literally."

"That's what I thought," he sighed.

"Why did you guys break up then?" Trunks asked him.

"She told me that _I_ was too clingy." Trunks gave a little laugh. "I'm serious," Goten whined.

"Relax, Goten," said Trunks in a more serious tone. "You'll meet someone else. She just wasn't right for you."

"Yeah," he paused, "maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Trunks said this with a grin. "The problem with you and Annie was that you let her be in control."

"I thought we had quite an equal say in our relationship," Goten raised an eyebrow.

"The truth is Goten that girls like to have a guy that can take charge and be in control. Sure they are up for equal rights but in the end they all want someone who is strong."

"I am strong," Goten retorted.

"Not like that. You're missing the point," Trunks explained. "Of course, you're strong. You're a Saiyan."

"Then what are you talking about?" Goten asked, speaking more calmly.

"You've got to take charge of your relationships."

Goten still looked puzzled.

"Don't get me wrong, Goten. In the beginning, it works great to be the sensitive guy. The girls start to think you're sweet and –

"Girls do think I am sweet."

"And then what?" Trunks asked him. Goten shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll tell you. Girls start to take you for granted. They wrap you around their fingers. That's when things start to go wrong."

"Wrong…?"

"The relationship begins to seem boring. There are the same old routines. By this time couples know everything that there is to know about each other, so they start to drift apart."

"And that's what you think happened between Annie and me?" Goten asked him.

"Exactly," said Trunks. "When the excitement is gone, one person starts to lose interest. That's why if you show them who is in charge, they'll think of you as a challenge. People have always said that girls try to change us guys', right?"

"I guess so."

"That's why you've got to keep them guessing and stop them from changing you." There was a silence as Goten thought about this. It seemed to make some sense.

"Wait a minute, Trunks," Goten began. "When did you suddenly become an expert on girls?"

"Goten," he paused, "it's really not that difficult. You've just got to learn to appreciate their needs and they'll do the same for you."

"One thing I don't get, Trunks, is this. If you understand girls so well why haven't you been on a date for ages, when I have?"

"Simple. Since Bura was born, I've had to help out more at home," replied Trunks.

"That just sounds like an excuse."

"You wish," Trunks laughed. "I could have any girl that I wanted."

"Prove it?"

"What?"

"I bet you couldn't make _her_ fall for you," Goten smiled and indicated a girl just outside the school's entrance. Trunks looked towards her direction. From what he could see of her Trunks noticed that the girl had dark hair of a medium length, and that she was quite tall. He couldn't really see her face, but he could tell she was wearing glasses. She seemed like a nice person.

"Okay, it's a deal," Trunks said confidently as he turned to face Goten. Trunks then held out his hand.

"Don't you even want to find out who she is, first?" Goten asked in surprise.

"It's cool," Trunks smiled. "Just watch me. No one's ever been able to resist the charming prince."

"Have it your way," Goten told Trunks as they shook hands, "but let's make it more interesting."

"Do your worst."

"If you lose, you've got to tell everyone that you're gay."

"Fine," Trunks agreed almost immediately. He was convinced he couldn't lose. "If I win you've got to do the same."

Goten nodded "Oh and just one more thing. I hope for your sake, you have strong lips."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trunks looked confused.

"It means that," Goten paused with a smile, "people say that kissing can be pretty tough when one of you has braces."

"Braces...?" Trunks tried to comprehend this.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well," Trunks hesitated, "of course not. It's all part of the challenge." Goten and Trunks exchanged glances. Then suddenly, they heard people shouting outside the front gate. Goten and Trunks followed the sound of the disturbance with their eyes. A crowd was forming.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time, okay?" A girl wearing a cheerleading costume shouted. Her eyes were directed towards the ground on which books and papers had been scattered and… at the girl whose heart Trunks was supposed to win.

* * *

Since it was my final year I had so much studying to do that it was unbelievable. So yet again, I ended up in the library. Chewing the end of my pen, I looked around the room. There was hardly anyone else in here today. Well… I suppose it was lunch-time. Then again, who'd have time to eat? I certainly didn't with the work load I had. I suppose I should just get on with it. The sooner I finished the better. As I was about to lower my head into my books the door opened. I knew it was rude to stare, but I was just curious to see who it was. The guy that entered had short purple hair, which had been cut just below his ears, and his blue piercing eyes were fixed on me. I looked away. I didn't know him. I had never seen him before in my life, yet… he was approaching my table.

"Hi. I'm Trunks," he introduced himself and was now standing directly in front of me.

"Hi," I replied just to be polite. Then I looked up from my book for a moment. He had a really cheesy grin. It looked so unnatural that I couldn't help but find it amusing. Therefore, unintentionally I let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"…nothing."

"Come on, it must be something."

"Ahem." It was the librarian. "Forgive me if you already know this, Mr. Briefs, but the library is for quiet study."

Mr. Briefs…? That name… it seemed so familiar but I just couldn't make the connection.

Trunks turned to face the librarian. "Yeah, that's cool," he told her. "I just need to ask her one more question," he looked at me as he said this. What could he possibly have to say to me? Then he looked back at the librarian and said "It's for our project." She didn't look convinced one bit. Trunks just shrugged his shoulders. I don't remember any project. I wasn't even in any classes with him.

"All right, Mr. Briefs, go ahead."

"You are…?" he asked, still smiling.

"Trying to study," I told him, calmly.

"Right," he said, his face was expressionless now. "What are you studying?" he added quickly.

"That's enough, Mr. Briefs. You've had your question," the librarian intervened.

"But –

"This is not the place for chatting up young ladies," she cut him short.

"I'll see you around then," Trunks called to me as he left the library.

"Are you all right, young lady?" the librarian asked me. This seemed like a bit of an odd question, but answered her anyway.

"Yes, thank you," I told her.

"The male species never did think with their brains," she smiled then went about her way.

Is that what he was doing? I mean… trying to chat me up? What was so interesting about me? I know it's a stereotype, but it is true isn't it? You know, that most guys are usually shallow… that they go for the girls with the bigger busts. Or that they choose girls by hair colour. Well, so I've heard. I can't really say that I'm in tune with what guys want. I don't think anyone really has a clue, not even guys themselves. Well, they do say they come from Mars.

I looked at my watch; I had twenty minutes before my next class. Well… my books were already out so I decided to stay in the library and continue studying. My assignment was due in tomorrow morning and I knew I wouldn't be able to finish it at home. There were just so many chores and besides everyone needs a break sometime… even me.

My assignment was about the business world and the achievements in technology. It was kind of boring, but hey… who said studying was fun? I began to sift through some photocopies I had made of some old newspaper articles. The one on top was about the Capsule Corporation. You got it in one. They made capsules and they had become very rich as a result. They had made capsules to contain almost anything, for example, one capsule could hold your lunch or your entire fridge. It was extraordinary. It did make carrying things a lot easier. Also, think about this. If you were going on holiday and didn't know what to take, you could pack your entire wardrobe. There was no doubt about it. The person who came up with this idea was a genius. Anyway, I started reading the article, but then as I got to the second paragraph I suddenly stopped. It said that the company was founded by someone called Dr. Briefs. Wasn't that the name the librarian used when she spoke to Trunks…? Then is he – No. He can't be. What am I thinking? How silly of me? Just because that guy had the same name as the founder of Capsule Corp., it didn't mean that they were related. Once I had convinced myself that there wasn't necessarily a link, I continued reading. Then I stopped again for a moment. There was nothing to suggest a link between Trunks and Capsule Corp, here. I went onto the next page. There was an image – in black and white, of course – of an old man and a little boy. The photocopy wasn't very clear, but I was able to read the text under the picture. This is what it said: '(Above) Capsule Corp.'s founder, Dr. Briefs, with his grandson Trunks'. What!? That couldn't be right. I checked the date on the article and then looked hard at the picture. My guess is that the child must have been about 3 yrs old in that picture. If that was _him_ in the picture then he would be in… my year…my age. It was true.... His family owned the Capsule Corporation – he owned it.

My mind wandered back to when Trunks had entered the library and what followed. He was trying to be friendly with me, but why? Things seemed even more bizarre now. If a guy was as rich as him and as cute – yes, I did notice – why would he want to know someone like me? Surely, guys like him would pair up with the cheerleaders… That was the bell. I had to get to class.

* * *

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. By this time, Trunks would usually have had a kiss. With this girl, though, he hadn't even managed to get her name. She was certainly different from the other girls. She seemed to be resisting his charm.

"Did you get a result, yet?" Goten asked him.

"What…?" Trunks looked puzzled. "Did we have a test or something?"

"The bet, remember?"

"Oh. Right, I – I'm working on it."

"She's not interested, is she?"

"She just doesn't know me, yet," Trunks replied.

"That's never stopped you before."

"Yeah, well," he paused. "There's something different about her. I can't explain it."

"Sounds like another excuse to me, Trunks," Goten laughed.

"Think what you like. I'll be the one laughing when I win the bet," he smiled. "What will poor Annie think?"

"We'll see. You've got three weeks anyway."

"Hey, we didn't decide on a time limit," Trunks said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot to mention it."

"When did you come up with this, then?"

"Think about it, Trunks. We need a time limit because otherwise it could drag on for ages," explained Goten. "Besides it will give you incentive and with your track record I don't think you'll have much of a problem. Or don't you think three weeks is enough? We can call it off it you want."

"No way, Goten. It won't take three weeks."

* * *

What did you think…? I wasn't really sure if I should post it since I wrote it ages ago, but it was just there on my computer…

Therefore, this will be a one-off, unless you guys are interested. Should I continue with this OR remove it?

Thanks again,

Lady Leonhart 22/06/04


	2. Making the Right Impression

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z or GT, except my fanfic and any own characters.

Author's Note: Hi. Thanks for reading. I'm glad you liked it. Sorry about the delay, had problems accessing the internet. Anyway, here's the next part. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Two: Making the Right Impression

The sky was a clear blue and the sun was shining brightly. It was still quite early. That was one of the not so good points of using public transport. If I had taken the later bus I would most definitely have been late. So obviously I had to take the earlier one. I was sitting on the lawn, making a daisy chain, when a scarlet sports car pulled into the college. The number plate read 'TRUNKS1'. No prizes for guessing whose it was. And there he was.

"Wow Trunks, that's a great car," said a girl with blonde hair and the tiniest skirt imaginable. Her hand was on his chest. It was obvious she was admiring more than just the car.

"It is impressive, isn't it?" Trunks smiled. Then he looked in my direction. Quickly I turned my gaze onto the daisy chain I had started. It was a chain of three flowers.

"You can take me for a ride anytime," another girl giggled, holding onto one of his bare arms.

"Hey, there," Trunks had left his fans and had started towards me. I assumed he was talking to me, but I just ignored him. Referring to someone as 'hey' to get their attention was far from flattering. "Hello," he said, now standing in front of me and waving his hand in front of my face. I looked up and stared at him. It is kind of difficult when someone is trying so hard to be a nuisance.

"I do have a name, you know," I told him.

"You never told me your name," he said crouching before me.

"You never asked."

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Nah, it doesn't matter," he stood up and began walking away.

"If you've got something to say then say it," I told him as I got on my feet.

"Fine," he began, turning around "You think you're too good for anyone."

"What?" Where was all this coming from? He didn't even know me. "I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't know what you want from me, but I've never thought like that."

"Okay then," he tapped me on the nose. "If that's true, go out with me." It sounded like a demand.

"Wow, you sure know how to impress a girl don't you?"

"What do you say then?" He persisted. I couldn't believe it. He was being serious.

"I don't think there's enough room for me."

"Meaning...?"

"You already have more than enough company," I paused briefly.

"If you're talking about them, you're wrong. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. I guess they just can't get enough of me."

"I didn't mean them."

"Huh?"

"Your over-sized ego," I affirmed, making a fist and tapping him gently on the head. "Bye."

* * *

I was making my way along the corridor when I bumped into Miss Suzuki.

"Nasake, your report was great," said Miss Suzuki, looking rather pleased.

"Thank you, Miss Suzuki," I sighed in relief.

"I was wondering, since you already know so much about the company, if you'd consider doing a piece for the college newspaper."

"Really…?"

"There's a new model that they're working on, and because of the college's reputation, Capsule Corp is willing to give us an exclusive interview. Of course for them it is also a chance for publicity."

"Sure, I'll do it," I said with enthusiasm.

"Great they're expecting you anytime this afternoon," she smiled. "I leave that with you then." Miss Suzuki then went on her way.

"Miss Suzuki, I um…," I called back slowly to her, realising what I was agreeing to. What if I bumped into Trunks?

"What is it?" She stopped suddenly and turned back to face my direction. "You can make it, can't you?"

"Yeah, of course," I said quickly, changing my mind. "No problem. Sorry about that."

"I knew I could count on you."

That's what I thought she'd say. Well, it was a good opportunity for me as well. Besides, Trunks didn't own Capsule Corp yet. His family did. This was business. He probably wouldn't be there anyway.

* * *

"Hi, I'm here about the interview for the college newspaper," I told the lady at reception.

"That's fine. I'll show you the way."

"Thank you."

The lady knocked at the door. Then opening it enough to stick her head through she called out "There's a girl from the college to see you about the interview."

"Sure. Send her in." It was another woman.

"You can go straight in," the receptionist told me.

I entered the room, the door shut behind me.

"Hi there," said a woman with turquoise hair. She looked kind of busy. "You can call me Bulma. You are?"

"Nasake," I said quietly.

"Well, take a seat Nasake and uh, help yourself to something to drink," she indicated the table. "I shouldn't be too long now."

I did as she said and helped myself to a drink, not wanting to seem rude. Hour passed after hour. Bulma kept apologising to me for the delay and I just sat as patiently as I could manage and saying that it didn't matter.

Just then the door opened and in came Trunks. I don't why I was so surprised, his family did own the company, after all.

"Hi Trunks," Bulma said looking up from her project. "Just the person I need. Nasake this is my son, Trunks." She was his mother? Trunks looked almost as shocked as I did. Not for the same reason as me, of course, but because he hadn't noticed I was there until then. He turned round and stared at me. "Trunks, this is Nasake. She's doing the article on Capsule Corp for the college paper."

"We've met."

"You have? That's great," she said with a sigh of relief. "Then you won't mind showing her around." Then Trunks's mother addressed me "Nasake, Trunks will be able to answer all your questions, okay?"

I just nodded in response.

"Shall we?" Trunks motioned for me to go with him.

"It was nice to meet you," I told her as I followed Trunks towards the door.

"It was nice to meet you too. I'm just sorry I couldn't talk to you myself," she paused for a second "but I'm sure it'll be more fun discussing it with Trunks."

I simply smiled. Then I left the room. Trunks came out after me and pulled the door shut. Then he started down the corridor. I walked alongside him silently.

"I didn't think you'd show up at Capsule Corp," he said stopping suddenly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you didn't seem too sociable earlier."

"And from what I remember, you were sociable enough with everyone for the both of us. Besides this isn't a social visit."

"Relax, I know. You're here to write the article. You didn't count on bumping into me at all," there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he said that. He was full of himself.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but that's absolutely right. The truth is I didn't know who you were until just a few days ago."

"You didn't?" His face was full of surprise.

"Should I have done?"

"What did you want to know?" Trunks asked me. No doubt he was trying to change the subject. From that point on, Trunks was surprisingly quiet, speaking only to answer my questions. Maybe I touched a nerve.

* * *

There was a light breeze, the leaves rustled in the wind and the birds were singing. It was going to be a weekend of great weather, a time to be spent outdoors. Trunks and Goten, however, were indoors.

"Hi, guys," Goku greeted Goten and Trunks. "What are you doing in on a day like this?"

"Thinking," Trunks replied distractedly.

"Hey, better you than me," Goku grinned. "Well, maybe I'll see you guys a bit later. I'm going to go and train. Don't work yourselves too hard."

"Yeah, see you later dad," said Goten.

"Bye Goku," said Trunks.

"You're still thinking about her, aren't you?" Goten began suddenly.

"I'm just planning my next move."

"It'll have to be something ingenious to get her to get close to you. Even I could have told you that trying to make a girl jealous isn't the best idea."

"Who are you trying to make jealous?" Chi Chi asked them, walking into the room. She eyed them suspiciously.

"Hi, mum. It's nothing serious," Goten told her with a smile, trying to break her inquisitive smile.

"I hope you boys aren't trying to break another girl's heart?"

"The opposite actually," said Trunks.

"Trunks is having a difficult time trying to court her," Goten added.

"Really," Chi Chi's expression softened, "that's just too bad, Trunks. Dating does require some talent. Fortunately, for my Goten it comes quite naturally to him."

"Mum," Goten blushed, but Trunks just stared in disbelief.

"Goten, do you want to lose the bet?" Trunks whispered sounding frustrated.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, don't you think by drawing everyone's attention to it, you'll end up helping me win?"

"How do you figure that?"

"Everyone likes to have their say, Goten. They'll want to give me some kind of advice."

"That maybe true," he grinned, "but from where I'm standing, I get to play the guy who gets all the girls just like that," Goten said, snapping his fingers.

At that point, Goku entered the room, "Hi everyone," he said with a big smile.

"Finished training already, dear?" Chi Chi asked him.

"I didn't even start. I went out there, but then I had this strange feeling in my stomach. So I decided that it would be best if I came back and ate first. Supper is almost ready isn't it, Chi Chi?"

"Not long now, Goku," she replied. Then she faced Trunks "You'll be staying for dinner, won't you Trunks?"

"Thank you," he accepted the offer.

"Great. Then Goku, maybe you can give Trunks a few pointers."

"He already knows how to fight, Chi Chi," he said with a glance in Trunks's direction.

"Does everything have to be about fighting?"

"What else is there?" Goku had a bewildered expression on his face.

"The reason you married me," Chi Chi hinted, desperately hoping that Goku would understand what she meant.

"I know this. It was because…"

"Dad," Goten whispered, drawing hearts in the air with his fingers.

"Don't help him, Goten," her tone was firm.

"It was because… you asked me to." Goku had the expression of someone who had achieved victory in a great battle. "That was it, wasn't it?"

"Yes Goku…" she was calm at first, "and if I asked you to, would you jump off a cliff!?" Chi Chi shouted.

"Where's the sense in that?" Goku said still clueless.

Then Chi Chi stamped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"We're ready whenever you are, Chi Chi," Goku called to her.

The door opened "Well, you'll be waiting a long time," she retorted and then she slammed it shut again.

"Now, what was it you guys wanted to talk about?" Goku turned to Goten and Trunks. They just exchanged glances, taken aback by what had just happened. Somehow, Goku didn't seem like the right person to be giving Trunks pointers on this topic.

* * *

"Your mother said that I should talk to you," Vegeta told him.

"She did?" Trunks looked puzzled. He never mentioned anything to her.

"Something about needing my advice, but I didn't think you had any problems in that department."

Then all of a sudden it made sense. Chi Chi must have said something.

"I don't," Trunks was defensive.

"Well, what is it then?"

"There's this girl," he was hesitant at first, but what more did he have to lose, "she won't take much notice of me."

"You can't force her to be interested in you."

"I know that."

"Is she really worth the trouble?"

"My reputation depends on it."

"Well, I suppose upholding your reputation is an important reason. You don't want people thinking your soft."

Concern came over Trunks's face at Vegeta's last comment. His mind wandered to what his father's reaction would be if he lost the bet and had to make the announcement.

"What would you do?"

"Can't say I've ever really thought about it," he paused, "You just want her attention, eh?"

"That'd be a start."

"Then I'd have to say, fear is the best strategy," said Vegeta. "When a woman is afraid, she's sure to look for comfort in strong arms. That's when you make your move."

"So you're saying that I should scare her?" Trunks asked, still a bit unsure.

"I'd like to think of it as protecting rather than scaring," he paused for a moment, "but it doesn't hurt to add something to the equation to give you the chance to protect her."

"What sort of something?"

"How would I know? Use your own imagination."

"Hmm," Trunks thought about his father's advice.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my training."

"Sure. Thanks."

* * *

That's all for now, so I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks again,

Lady Leonhart 5/07/04


	3. More than a Practical Joke

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z or GT except my fanfic and any own characters.

Author's Note: Hi again! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter Three: More than a Practical Joke

"Did you devise another plan to sweep her off her feet then?" Goten asked Trunks.

"Of course," he replied. "Here it comes now," he added watching a guy from one of their classes approach them.

"What do you mean you couldn't find the real spider?" Trunks looked irritated.

"It must've escaped. I do have a rubber spider, though," the guy told him.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll take it."

Trunks paid the guy and he left.

"You plan to win her over with a rubber spider?" Goten had a puzzled look on his face.

"Not exactly," replied Trunks. "It's just something for the equation."

Goten looked more confused than ever.

"Look. This is what'll happen. She'll see the spider and get scared. Then I'll be there to get rid of it."

"But it's made of rubber."

"She won't know that."

"What if she isn't scared of spiders?"

"Goten," Trunks sounded irritated and folded his arms.

"I just meant… I know she's a girl, but not all girls are afr –"

Trunks started tapping his foot.

"Do you think that will really work?" Goten enquired.

"It's all about position, Goten. You'll see."

"Yeah... You'll be the last thing on her mind."

* * *

It was lunch-time but a few of us had been requested to attend a meeting to discuss something about the graduation ceremony. I was running a bit late. I hoped I wasn't the last one there. I knocked on the door. Opening it, I walked in and as I said "Sorry, I'm late," I saw Trunks, sitting on one of the tables. He was the only one in the room.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," I replied, shutting the door. Then I made my way to one of the tables and pulled up a chair. We sat in silence, waiting for the others to arrive, lost in our own thoughts. I glanced at Trunks, I wanted to say something to him but I couldn't find the words. The last time I saw him was at Capsule Corp. Trunks ended up showing me around the place. We had exchanged indifferent words. I was feeling kind of guilty. He was just trying to be friendly. Wasn't he…? "Trunks, I …"

He looked up at me.

"I just wanted to say –" I stopped suddenly as the door opened.

"Am I late?" It was Goten. I had seen him around the college. We didn't really talk much. I didn't know him very well, but I could've sworn he went to the same school as me when we were younger.

"No," Trunks sighed, "perfect timing as always."

Goten gave Trunks a puzzled look, then he looked at me.

"Hi Nasake," Goten had a grin on his face.

"Hi," I said in turn.

A few more people turned up, but the tutor was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi Trunks," Kira said as she entered the room.

"Hi Kira," Trunks responded.

"Hi Kira," Goten greeted her too.

"Hi," she replied giving Goten a distasteful glance. Then Kira walked over to where Trunks was sitting. As she sat down beside him, she gave me a sharp look.

"I'll be cheering for you Trunks," she clutched his arm, like a dog excited over a bone.

"That's great, Kira."

"Do you want me to show you my routine?" She said moving closer to him.

"Maybe some other time," Trunks told her breaking free from her hold.

Kira's expression was one of frustration. She stood up sulkily. Her lips pouted. Goten mimicked her expression right in front of me. I couldn't help but find it amusing. However when Kira glared at us, Goten stopped pulling faces and I stopped laughing almost immediately. Then she spoke firmly to Trunks "Maybe there won't be a next time," and stormed off.

I couldn't believe it. Kira was the type of girl that every guy dreamed of having on their arm, but Trunks had actually knocked her back.

"That's one big spider," said Trunks.

"Where…?" I asked looking around.

"There," he pointed past me.

"I don't see one," At that moment something fell before me. I looked down ready to scream. However, I just laughed instead.

"You're not scared?" Trunks asked me in a surprised tone.

"Don't worry Trunks, it's not real." It said 'Made in Taiwan'. "Now I know it's not real, it is kind of cute. I wonder who left it here, though."

"That one's definitely real," said Trunks. "It's a tarantula."

"What…?" I turned round to have a look. There it was on the floor. It was so big. I stared at it, trying to comprehend how it had got there and what I was going to do. The palms of my hands began to feel damp as I thought about the direction the spider would take. Then slowly I started to step backwards, crashing into Trunks. It made a sudden movement. Scared, I grabbed hold of Trunks's arm.

"You don't like spiders, then?" He had an amused look on his face.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Don't worry, I got it," he reassured me. Then before I could protest he lifted me up on to the table that was behind us. "All right?" he said with a smile. He rubbed my hand gently for a second. Then uneasily, without knowing why, I smiled back at him. When he turned his back to me, I stepped down from the table on the other side. Then I rushed out of room, not waiting to see Trunks deal with the spider.

…

"I told you it would work. She came to me," Trunks had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Well, I still say it was a stroke of luck," affirmed Goten. "I don't know many girls that think tarantulas are cute."

"Um, Goten, did you see where she went?"

"No, but she left in quite a hurry. I think she left this," Goten picked up the piece of paper from the table. Trunks took the paper from Goten and unfolded it. There was her name at the top: 'Nasake Hakumei'.

"What is it?" Goten asked.

"Her timetable," Trunks answered scanning the timetable, "That's perfect."

* * *

"Cute one, Nasake," began Kira, "playing along with the whole damsel in distress routine." I turned round to face her.

"Excuse me…?" What on earth was she going on about?

"I don't know why he's going through so much trouble over you. He could've held me in his arms without the spider."

"What are you trying to say, Kira?"

"Come on, Nasake, you're more intelligent than that. Perhaps that's what he sees in you. You're certainly not that pretty, but you are definitely smart. Then again, when have guys ever needed a reason?"

"Kira, I know you're upset," I told her, almost positive that the reason for her annoyance was Trunks's response to her, "but that's no reason to –"

"Nasake," she cut me off mid-sentence, "I know how it may look to you, but I'm only trying to stick up for you."

"I don't understand. Why would you do that? We've nothing in common."

"Guys try and take advantage of us girls, Nasake. If there's nothing else, we girls should stick together against guys at least. "

"You're saying that Trunks arranged the whole thing?"

"You said that yourself."

"That's just ridiculous."

"It's up to you what you believe Nasake. I've done my part," she smiled and went on her way. I didn't know what to believe. Was she telling the truth, or was she just jealous…? Come to think of it Trunks did sound rather surprised when I wasn't scared of the toy spider. It was also true that Kira was mad when Trunks didn't warm up to her. Then when Trunks had realised I was scared of spiders he looked quite pleased with himself. So which was it…? If anyone knew the truth, it would be Trunks. I would just go and ask him.

I waited outside by his car. Surely he'd turn up sooner or later. Time was ticking away and there was still no sign of Trunks. There were however three guys hanging outside the college that I had never seen before. They were looking in my direction. I looked behind me, but there wasn't anyone else around. It would have to keep until tomorrow. Those guys were giving me the creeps. Besides, I had better things to do. I slung my bag over my shoulder and started at a walk. A quick glance backwards I noticed that those guys were coming my way, so I picked up the pace. Turning a corner I stopped for a moment to see if they were still following me. It was quiet. No one approached. I was just imagining things, being paranoid. I sighed in relief and walked back onto the street I had just left. At the moment, I felt someone grab my arm. I turned round to face the stranger, "What do you think you're do –", I didn't finish. It was those guys.

"She's definitely the one," mumbled the guy already holding my arm, clutching it more tightly now.

"Yeah, she's with Trunks," the other guy said grabbing my other arm.

"With Trunks…?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Right you listen here. Tell Trunks I know about his pathetic prank and if he thinks I'm going to fall for this, he's crazy, okay? So you can just let me go."

"Why would we do that?" The third guy asked me.

"Because I know it's all a setup. He got you to kidnap me, and then he'd rescue me right?"

"That's what we're hoping for," he had a crooked grin on his face, "together with the ransom of course."

"Ransom…?"

"Tell us, why would he want to set this up? Has he got the police involved?"

"The police…? I don't know… but I think there's been some sort of mistake. I'm not 'with' Trunks. He's just some guy at my college."

"Does he know you?"

"He knows my name."

"That's good enough for us."

"What…?"

"Let's go. Don't let her get away," he instructed the others. "I'll make the call."

* * *

"Trunks, hi," began Bura, "there was a message for you."

"From who…?"

"I don't know. He didn't leave a name. I think it was another prank."

"What sort of prank?"

"Well, he said you had to bring him a lot of money, because he's got your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend…?"

"Yeah, I thought it was strange too," she paused and examined her nails. "You don't even know anyone called Nasake."

"Did he say anything else?" Trunks spoke quickly now.

"Not really. Except he did leave an address,"

"What was it?"

"Trunks, what's so important? Mum told you she doesn't want you chasing bogus calls."

"Bura, this is important, please?"

"Relax, I did write it down." She handed him a piece of paper.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Bura said looking up, but Trunks had already left.

They received many calls, demanding a ransom. Most of the time they were fake, but Trunks did know someone by that name. If they were holding Nasake then it was because of him. He had to make sure.

Trunks arrived at the address Bura had given him. It was quiet. Doubts started filling Trunks's head. Had Bura taken the address down right? He knew what his sister was like. It didn't take much to distract her. Or then again… maybe he was too late? With that in mind, Trunks quickened his search of the area. He took a look from above. "That energy signal," Trunks muttered to himself. It was strong, but somehow familiar. Trunks made his way down to where he felt the energy signal. "Nasake," Trunks called out as he approached. Suddenly he stopped. She was in another man's arms…

"Trunks?" Mr. Son said looking up.

"Gohan?" That voice, was it really Trunks. I lifted my head gently from against Mr. Son's chest and looked up. It was Trunks. I could feel his eyes on me, but he didn't say a word. Instead he glanced at Mr. Son, his expression full of concern.

"She's okay, Trunks. She's just in shock," Mr. Son told him.

"How did you know about the call?" Trunks fixed his gaze on me once more. I simply stared back at him.

"I didn't," replied Gohan, "I just happened to pass by, and just in time too. Will you take her home?"

"Sure."

"I've got to finish dealing with these guys."

"Nasake," Mr. Son looked at me, "Trunks will take you home, okay?"

I nodded in response and Mr. Son released me gently from his embrace. Trunks lifted his arm from his side, gesturing for me to come closer. I slowly stepped forward. All of a sudden I threw my arms around him.

"Trunks I - I thought it was all a joke, but you wouldn't do that to me Trunks, would you?" I sobbed into his chest. I felt his arms close about me.

"You know each other?" Mr. Son asked.

"From college," Trunks explained. "I'm sorry Nasake," he spoke affectionately, "I'm sorry you had to go through that." I felt Trunks's chest move as he let out a heavy sigh. "Gohan," he paused, "thanks."

"She'll be fine, Trunks."

* * *

After I composed myself Trunks asked me what had happened. I told him that I had wanted to ask him something and so I waited by his car. When I recalled everything else that had happened Trunks tried asking me what it was I had wanted to ask him. I told him it didn't matter anymore. It was in the past. Some things should be left in the past, right?

"I was lucky Mr. Son showed up."

"Yeah, lucky," Trunks sounded distant.

"This is it, Trunks," I said stopping in front of my apartment. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"Of course I will. Home is where you're supposed to feel safe, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just thought after what you've been through, you –"

"Trunks…"

"Hmm…?"

"This doesn't change anything."

"I know," he smiled "I'd hate for you to give in so easily."

I smiled back and walked towards the door. Trunks waited while I found my keys and opened the door. Then I waved from the doorway. He waved back. I went inside and shut the door. His jacket! I forgot. I was still wearing it. Trunks had told me to put it on, on the way home. As quick as I could I opened the door and looked out down the street, but there was no sign of him.

* * *

Was it okay…?

Thanks again,

Lady Leonhart [12/08/04]


	4. Miscommunication

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z or GT, except my fanfic and any own characters.

Author's note: Hi there! Here's a much longer chapter to make up for any future delays – it's that time of year again, back to study – of course I'll still update :) Hope you're still enjoying this. Here it goes!

* * *

Chapter Four: Miscommunication

There was a knocking sound. Who would come round at this time of night? I decided to ignore it. I started cleaning my teeth. I turned off the tap for a second and listened. Everything was quiet. The knocking had stopped. I gave a sigh of relief, but as I switched the light off in the bathroom, the knocking began again. What if it was those guys…? Quickly I slipped on my dressing-gown, rushed to the front door and checked all the locks. I looked through the eye-hole on the door, but there was no one there. Then I checked the window in my room. I screamed. There was a figure staring right back at me…

When I awoke I found myself in my bed. I looked at the clock. It was only two in the morning, but I had had the strangest dream. I was certain it was because of what had happened to me. Trunks had been right. What I had been through was a big deal.

"You're awake."

"Trunks…? What are you doing here?" I spoke quickly and sat up. "How did you get in?"

"Never mind that," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Trunks. I just had a bad drea…" I paused for a moment. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"I'm sorry, Nasake. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare me…?"

"At the window," he said slowly.

"That was you…?"

Trunks nodded.

"What were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"Nasake," he began in a gentle voice as he sat down on my bed "You need to calm down."

"Calm down…?" I sighed heavily. "How can I be calm Trunks? What exactly were you doing outside my window?"

"I forgot my jacket."

"You came back for your jacket…?"

"Well, you didn't answer when I knocked on the door."

"So you thought you'd take a look through my window in the middle of the night?"

"I was worried about you." He sounded like he really meant it. His eyes were kind. Ridiculous as his actions had been, Trunks was telling the truth.

"It's late," I began slowly. "You're welcome to stay, if you want."

Fully-dressed, Trunks lay down next to me.

"On the couch," I told him firmly, indicating the futon.

"By the way, did I tell you, you look cute in pyjamas?"

* * *

Trunks had left early. I guess he didn't wake me, because he didn't want to disturb me. A lot had happened yesterday, partly his fault of course. Still, when it had mattered…Trunks was there. Sure, at first, I thought he was conceited. With all that money, it would be hard for anyone not to become spoilt. He led that kind of life which meant he didn't have to go without a thing. Except the more I was getting to know him, the more I wanted to know him. Last night I had seen another side to Trunks, a deeper more sensitive side. Was his pride then just the exterior of his being…?

"Hi Nasake," called a familiar voice.

I looked up "Oh, hi Goten," I replied.

"I heard what happened? Are you all right?" His expression was one of concern.

"I'm fine, Goten, but what exactly are you talking about?" Had he heard about the kidnappers?

"Trunks told me he stayed round your place last night."

"What…?"

"It's all right. You were scared. These things happen." Goten had a big grin on his face as he said this.

"Things...? What things?"

"Hey Nasake!" It was a guy from my class. "Do you want me to stay over tonight?"

"You wish," I said in disgust.

"What was all that about?" asked Goten.

"Wait 'til I get my hands on him," I muttered to myself. "I'm sorry Goten. I have to find Trunks."

I was furious. I thought he had changed… but I was wrong. He was still the same egotistical – and there he was, by the lockers. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Trunks, why did you go around telling everyone?"

"Telling everyone, what?" He seemed puzzled.

"That you were with me, last night."

"Nasake, listen. It's not what you think."

"What is it then?"

"I only told Goten."

"So you're blaming Goten now?"

"No."

"Why did that guy ask me if I wanted him to stay over then?"

"You shouldn't take that to heart, Nasake. That's what guys do," Trunks paused briefly. "You're just being paranoid."

* * *

Trunks knocked on the door and waited, but there was no response. Maybe no one was home. However, just as Trunks turned to leave, the door opened.

"Trunks," said Goten. "Sorry about that. I was on the phone to Annie."

"How is she?" asked Trunks, as they went into the living room.

"She's fine. We're actually going out tonight. By the way, Nasake was looking for you."

"Well, she found me." Trunks heaved a great big sigh.

"Did you sort out the problem?"

"Not exactly… she sort of ran off."

"She sure can't resist you," Goten laughed.

"Don't get too comfortable. I plan on winning this thing."

"Did someone mention winning?" It was Goku.

"I don't think it's your kind of competition, dad," said Goten.

"I guess it's just for you college students, eh?"

"Yeah, something like that," he replied.

"Trunks, how's your father? I haven't seen him for a while."

"He, uh… keeps himself busy with training. I guess the only thing on his mind is being stronger than you."

"That's your dad, always pushing himself," Goku's face beamed. "What about you, Trunks. Still training with your dad?"

"With college, it's hard to find the time. Besides, I only get in his way."

"Busy with college, eh? That's a good thing. Goten's excuse is that he needs to spend time with Annie. Plenty of time for girls later, right, Trunks?"

"Yeah…" Trunks said quietly, with a quick glare in Goten's direction. Goten couldn't help but find the whole thing hilarious.

At that point the there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be Annie now." Goten couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll get it," volunteered Trunks.

"Hi there Annie," said Goku, as she entered the room. Trunks followed in after her.

"Hello, Mr. Son," replied Annie.

"Well… I'll leave you guys to it. I got to get ready too. We're meeting Gohan and Videl for dinner. Bye all."

"See you dad," called Goten.

"Bye Mr. Son," smiled Annie.

"Bye Goku," said Trunks.

With that Goku left the room.

"Hi Goten," Annie said as she sat on the sofa beside Goten. "I missed you." She hugged him tightly and smiled.

"Shall we get going?" he asked her.

"Sure," she glanced at Trunks. "Is Trunks coming too?"

"No, Trunks can't make it tonight."

Annie turned to look at Trunks.

"Trunks, you should come out with us some time. It'll be fun."

She turned back and kissed Goten.

"Thanks," Trunks replied looking away.

"Of course, you can bring your girlfriend along," Annie spoke quickly between kissing Goten.

"Annie, can I have your advice?" Trunks asked suddenly.

"My advice…?"

"Trunks, we're going out," Goten interrupted.

"Goten, he's your friend isn't he?" she paused. "Don't worry. It won't take long."

"Fine," Goten gave in immediately.

Annie turned to look back at Trunks "Sure you can Trunks. What is it?"

"You're a girl, right? So you know what they want from a guy?"

"Trunks, why do you want to know? From what I've heard you've never had that kind of problem."

"This one's different."

"Oh, you mean she's special, like my Goten."

"I thought I was getting through to her, but she's just so difficult."

"I've heard that one before. You mean she didn't throw herself at you."

Trunks didn't say a word.

"Well, Trunks, I've got to say. It's true that you're cute."

"Hey!" exclaimed Goten.

"Goten, you know you're the only one for me," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "These days, Trunks, looks aren't everything. If you want brainless bimbos, it's all good. However, if you're going for a more intelligent girl you have to compromise, show her that you care and most importantly that you have a sense of humour."

"That's all?"

"Well, that's the basics anyway. You also have to make sure she's comfortable and not rush into things."

"Compromise, be sensitive, and make her laugh. Right, I think I got it."

"One other thing Trunks, I'm assuming you're going for the more intelligent girl right?"

"Uh-huh…?"

"They tend to over-analyse some situations."

"Over-analyse?"

"Well… you may mean one thing and she may take it to mean something else."

"Well, that makes perfect sense," he muttered sarcastically.

"It's never really been a problem for me and my Goten though. We understand each other perfectly, don't we honey?"

"Whatever you say, Annie," Goten agreed instantaneously.

"I can see why," Trunks said more quietly.

"Hope that helps," she grinned.

"Thanks, Annie, I think." Trunks was more confused than ever.

"Come on Goten, we don't want them to give our table away."

"Right" said Goten, standing up.

"I better get going as well," said Trunks

"I'll see you tomorrow perhaps."

"Yeah… Bye Goten. Bye Annie."

"Bye Trunks," she waved, "and good luck."

Trunks sat in his car and thought about the advice Annie had given him. During their conversation it had made some kind of sense. However, the more he thought about it now the more it puzzled him. Trunks began to wonder whether this was all worth it. There were plenty of other girls and with them he didn't have to try so hard. It was only a stupid bet. If Goten won, who really cared…? It would only mean that one girl resisted his charm. He could live with that, couldn't he… but what about the other thing…? At that exact moment, glancing in his rear view mirror Trunks noticed two guys walking up the street. They were smiling and… they were holding hands. They looked happy enough… Who was he kidding…? He could live with one girl refusing to go out with him, but if he lost the bet that would mean he would have to give up on all girls for a while. Trunks wasn't attracted to other guys, but if he lost the bet and had to tell everyone he was, who knew how long it'd take before he could date another girl. What would his father think…? Why did Goten have to choose an outcome like that…? Trunks considered this. Goten must have been sure that Trunks wouldn't be able to get Nasake to fall for him. Why else would he take that sort of risk…? Unless, he was … Of course, he wasn't. He was with Annie. Besides, if he was, Trunks would know about it. They were best friends after all. All things considered, he had to win.

* * *

It was raining hard. If I had any choice I would've stayed at home, but I was babysitting this evening. So I did the only thing I could do. I put up my umbrella and braved the storm. It hadn't done much good, though. When I reached the house, I was totally soaked. Well, I couldn't do anything about it now. Therefore, after I made myself as presentable as I could manage, I knocked on the door.

"Hi, Mr. Son," I greeted him as he opened the door.

Mr. Son stared at me. He seemed a bit dazed.

"Bad weather," I explained.

Mr. Son didn't respond. I smiled nervously.

"Sorry, Nasake," Mr. Son finally responded. "Come in."

"Videl, babysitter's here, called Gohan. "Pan, be a good girl for Nasake, okay?"

"Sure, dad," Pan smiled.

"Hi Nasake," Mrs. Son greeted me. "Thanks for agreeing at such short n – Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Son, thank you," I sneezed. "I just got caught up in the storm."

"Why don't you come with me?" She led me upstairs. "I'll find you something else to wear. Then you can put those in the wash."

Mrs. Son gave me a towel to dry myself. Then she looked in her wardrobe.

"This should fit you," she said, handing me a pale blue cotton dress. "It's a bit wrinkled, but it'll be more comfortable than those wet clothes."

"Thank you, Mrs. Son."

I put on the dress. Then as I started down the stairs, the doorbell rang. Mr. Son answered the door.

"Hi Trunks," began Mr. Son. "We're actually on our way out, but you're welcome to stay."

"Thanks Gohan," said Trunks. Then seeing me in the stairs, he greeted me. What was he doing here?

"Hi Trunks," Pan called from the living room.

"Hi Pan," said Trunks as he entered the room. "You've grown since I last saw you. Bura's been asking about you."

I joined them in the living room.

"You know the Sons?" I whispered to Trunks.

"Sure. They're like family." That made sense.

"Trunks, you're here too," Videl greeted him. "Have you met Nasake?"

"They go to the same college," Gohan intervened.

"That's nice," replied Videl. Then she spoke to Pan "Pan, make sure you brush your teeth and don't stay up too late, okay?"

Pan nodded and smiled sweetly. Videl gave her a hug.

"Trunks, now that you're here, you don't mind staying for a few hours do you?"

"Sure Videl. No problem."

"Thanks. It's just that Nasake's not feeling very well. She got caught up in the bad weather." Mrs. Son turned to look at me, "Nasake see how you feel, all right? You're welcome to stay and we'll drop you off later tonight, but if you want to go home that's fine too, okay?"

"But –"

"Trunks has agreed to stay. So don't feel guilty if you decide to go home."

"Thanks Mrs. Son."

"Are you ready Videl?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, let's go," she replied. "Bye everyone," she called.

"Bye, Mrs. Son," I replied.

"Yeah, make sure you enjoy yourselves," called Trunks.

The door shut. There was a sudden silence.

I took a seat on the couch. Trunks sat beside me.

"So this is what you do in your spare-time," began Trunks.

"It helps pay the rent. Besides, Mr. Son needed someone on short notice. However now that you're here..."

"Huh…?"

"Pan, could you come here for a minute please?"

Pan did as she was asked. I moved away from Trunks and made a space for Pan between us. Pan sat down.

"Pan, something's come up and I have to go, but Trunks will look after you, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked with a curious tone.

"I uh – It's personal."

"Really," he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Trunks, look, you heard what Mrs. Son said."

"It's still raining. You'll just make yourself feel worse."

"I'll be fine. I'm not going to melt."

Trunks glanced at Pan. "Pan, you don't want Nasake to go, do you?"

She shook her head.

Trunks continued "Nasake's just a bit upset, but I bet if we ask her nicely she'll stay."

"Please stay with us, Nasake," Pan said slowly.

"Come on, Nasake, for Pan," Trunks had a big grin on his face.

"Pan, I –"

"Please," Pan said again. She looked at me wide-eyed, quietly, waiting for a response. It was a face that was definitely hard to turn down. It would only be for a few hours, and then Pan would have to go to bed. Maybe the weather would settle down by then as well.

"All right, I'll stay," I gave in.

Pan hugged me, her face beaming.

"Nasake's not feeling well," began Trunks, "so we should look after her, right Pan?"

Pan nodded with enthusiasm. Then she stopped suddenly and said "Can I be the doctor?"

"Okay, go and get you're things."

Pan hurried out of the room. I could hear her rushing up the stairs. Startling me, Trunks grabbed my legs and lifted them onto the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You're the patient, remember?"

* * *

"Can I check your temperature?" Pan asked me.

"Pan, you've checked it fifteen times already." I was feeling exhausted. "I think it's time for b–"

Trunks pushed the thermometer into my mouth. His expression was one of amusement. I certainly didn't find it amusing.

Trunks must have noticed. "She's better now, Pan," he told her. "So get ready for bed, okay?"

"Okay," said Pan.

…

After putting Pan to bed, I put the T.V. on quietly. I could feel Trunks's eyes on me. He yawned and stretched out his arms. Then he placed his arm around my shoulder. I moved away and sat on the other couch.

"So how did your lesson with Gohan go?" he asked suddenly.

I stared at him for a second. I guess he must have found out from Gohan. "Why? Do you want a demonstration?"

"Sure, why not?" He took me literally and switched off the T.V.

"Trunks, this isn't really the place."

"Nasake, people get attacked anytime, anywhere." He stood up. "The reason you decided to take a few lessons in the first place was because of what happened, right?"

"I guess," I spoke quietly. I didn't like being reminded of that night, but Trunks was right.

"You can't choose when you feel like defending yourself," Trunks continued. "Besides, Gohan won't mind." Trunks took a hold of my hands and pulled me up.

"I still don't think it is right. What if we break something?"

"You don't think you can do it."

"Of course I can."

"Then show me," Trunks said grabbing hold of me from behind.

"Trunks, Pan's asleep. We might wake her. Maybe another time," I told him.

"It feels good doesn't it?" he smirked. "I knew you had feelings for me."

It was true. I had feelings for him, but they were far from what he was thinking about. I stamped on his foot, elbowed him and pushed him to the ground.

"Not bad," Trunks said looking up at me.

"Are you convinced now?"

"My turn," he said with a smile. Placing his hands just above my waist, he moved me to the side so that I lay on my back. Trunks was above me. I couldn't break free. His gaze was fixed on mine. I stopped struggling…

"Trunks…?" It was Mrs. Son. They were back.  
Trunks looked up at her, "Hi Videl… Gohan..."

"Nasake…?" Videl looked at me.

"Mrs. Son, Mr. Son, this isn't what it looks like," I tried to explain.

Trunks moved aside and looked up at Gohan "Nasake was just showing me what you taught her."

I quickly sat up. Gohan blushed.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," said Mrs. Son with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Trunks, will you give Nasake a lift home?" Mr. Son asked him.

"Sure," replied Trunks.

Then Gohan glanced at Videl "Come on, Videl, let's go. They can see themselves out."

"Gohan, what was Trunks talking about?" Videl asked him as they left the room.

"They're never going to trust me after that," I told Trunks, when I was sure we were alone.

"What's there not to trust? We were just kidding around."

"I don't think Mrs. Son saw it that way."

"Videl…? No. She's cool." Trunks stood up and then offered his hand to me "I guess you're ready to go home."

"I'm sorry, Trunks," I said as I took his hand.

"What for…?" He helped me up.

"Earlier. For not believing you," I sighed. "I am paranoid, aren't I?"

"Maybe a bit… but I wouldn't change it," he spoke softly.

* * *

That's all for now.

Until next time,

Lady Leonhart 16/09/04


	5. Pride before the fall

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z or GT, except my fanfic and any own characters.

Author's note: Hi there! Internet was down, so it took longer than I expected. Sorry about that. However… since it took so long I will be posting the next chapter straight after this one. Hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

Chapter Five: Pride… before the fall

I was nearing the end of my archery lesson. It was such a beautiful art. Although, obviously not for the person or object that you aimed at.

"Is it all right if I stay and practice a bit longer, Hiro?"

"Sure, Nasake," he agreed. "You're sensible enough. Here's the spare key, so make sure you lock all the equipment away."

"I will. Thanks, Hiro."

"Don't mention it. I'll see you next week at the same time."

"Yeah, see you Hiro," I said, watching him as he left the hall. When he closed the door behind him, I began to focus. I took a deep breath, standing sideways. I held the bow out at arms length. Then I drew it back again and picked up an arrow. The arrow heads were blunted for the purpose of practice, but we were told if the arrow was launched at someone it would still be dangerous. I aimed at the target with the arrow set and the bow string pulled and ready to release.

"Hi," said Trunks. He stood a few metres from me and between me and my target. He had startled me. I accidentally released the arrow. It hit him! Trunks fell to the floor.

"You idiot!" I shouted and ran to where he was lying. The arrow was protruding from his left shoulder. "Are you hurt?" I asked him. Trunks didn't respond. His eyes were shut. What had I done? Without another thought I pulled the arrow out from him. Then I pulled his jacket open and tore his shirt to check for the wound. "Nothing," I said quietly as I examined his shoulder. The arrow had penetrated his jacket and shirt but there was no mark of impact on his skin. How could that be?

"Easy there, Nasake, not so rough."

"Trunks…?"

"I know you can't wait," he sat up and was smiling.

"That wasn't funny," I turned away angrily.

"I was only joking," he told me.

"I thought I'd hurt you… I could have hurt you, and I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself."

"Nasake," said Trunks, I could feel his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, really. Can't say the same about the shirt, but I'm not hurt. So it doesn't matter."

I turned to face him "Of course it matters, Trunks," I sighed heavily. "Hiro trusted me. If you had got hurt, I wouldn't be the only one in trouble. Hiro would risk losing his job."

"It was an accident, Nasake," he told me firmly. "Just stop blaming yourself." Trunks had both his hands on my shoulders now. There was an awkward silence. He was looking straight at me. I don't know why I did it, but I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. I felt comfort in his strong arms. He rubbed my back tenderly.

We parted. Trunks smiled at me. I blushed.

"Trunks, I … I'm sorry about your shirt."

"Don't be. It looks better this way."

"You'd better go. I've got to lock up here."

"I'll wait for you."

"It's okay. I can manage."

"I insist."

"You're not going to take 'no' for an answer, are you?"

"No."

"Tell me something. How did you know I'd be here?"

"Call it lover's intuition."

I stared in disbelief.

"I'm joking. You dropped your timetable."

* * *

"Some of what Annie said actually helped," Trunks told Goten.

"It did…?" he said in a surprised tone.

"Well, it got me thinking at least. I took some of her advice and of course I used my own charm and now Nasake and I are getting on great."

"How great…?" Goten looked a bit worried now.

"She hugged me."

An expression of relief appeared on Goten's face. "So she hugged you, Trunks? Friends hug."

"What more do you want?" asked Trunks.

"You said you could make her fall for you."

"You want me to kiss her, is that what you want?"

"Well, it'll prove she sees you as more than a friend."

"Fine," Trunks agreed.

"Although, kissing her doesn't mean you've won," Goten added. "She has to be your girlfriend."

"When did you decide all this?"

"Why? Is it going to be a problem?" he grinned.

"Of course not," Trunks replied confidently.

* * *

"Hi Trunks," Kira called as she approached with her fans. "Have you decided who you're taking to the dance?" She batted her eye lashes alluringly.

"Sure I have."

"I knew you'd see sense," her face beamed.

"I'm taking Nasake," he said adamantly.

Taking me…? He hadn't even asked me.

"Nasake…" Kira stared at me in disbelief, "but she's so –"

"– perfect," Trunks smiled at me.

"Trunks I'm flattered, really, but it just isn't me," I told him.

"You're turning him down…?" one of Kira's minions addressed me.

I glanced at Trunks, his face was expressionless. "Could we talk about this alone?"

"Sure," he said as he placed his arm around my shoulders. Then he gestured for us to go outside.

"This world is seriously messed up," Kira screeched after us.

Outside, Trunks led me to a bench. We sat down.

"What do you say, Nasake?" Trunks held my hand. "Will you go with me?"

"I don't know, Trunks," I sighed. "I wasn't even planning to go." I lowered my eyes, my gaze falling on his hand holding mine. I wouldn't call myself unsociable. Of course, I enjoyed going out. I just preferred going out without my fellow students.

"Please," his tone was genuine. I looked up at him. His eyes were full of warmth. How could I let him down…? It was only a dance… an excuse to dress up, and people enjoying each other's company. It was the last event before graduation. After that… people usually lost touch. Besides, if he really wanted me there… I wouldn't be alone.

"I'll go with you, Trunks," I told him with a smile.

"Really…?" he smiled back at me.

I nodded in response.

* * *

Today Goten and Trunks had planned to get their outfits for the graduate ball. It seemed, however, that Goten was the only one who remembered. When Goten reached Trunks's house he saw his car parked outside.

Goten knocked on the door.

"Hi Goten," Bura greeted him.

"Hi Bura. Is Trunks around?"

"I think so." She led him into the lounge. "I'll get him for you."

"Trunks!" Bura yelled. "Goten's here to see you." Then she turned back to Goten. "All set for the ball?" she asked.

"No. That's why I'm here. Trunks was supposed to be meeting me."

"Is he all right?"

At that moment Trunks entered the room. "Nasake said 'yes'."

"That's great Trunks, but I've been waiting for you. We were supposed to be collecting our suits, remember?"

"Nasake…?" Bura looked at them both.

"His date," explained Goten.

"Well, you two had better get a move on. I know I'd be pretty upset if my date didn't make an effort."

"Sorry about that Goten," Trunks told him. "I guess it just slipped my mind."

"I can see why," Bura intervened. "This Nasake must be someone really special. Wait, could this be the same Nasake you got the call about…?"

"And what if it is?"

"I bet Kira's really jealous. You know, she always pretends to be nice to me just to get a chance with you. I can't wait to rub it in," Bura's face beamed as she left the room.

"Trunks looked at his watch. "We can still make it Goten, if you want?"

"Sure." Goten sighed "You've always put up with me being late. Oh and everything aside… I'm happy for you."

"Ready to confess then…?"

"I'm not 'that' happy."

* * *

It was seven o' clock. I was on my way home from another archery lesson, when a car horn sounded. In reaction I looked around. It was Trunks.

"Nasake. Hi," he greeted me as he pulled up the car.

"Hi Trunks."

"I've got something for you."

"For me…?" I answered in a puzzled tone, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Who else…?" He had a big grin on his face. "I haven't got it with me, though. What are you doing now?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"Great, we can go and get it now. It's not far. Get in."

Curious about what he had got for me, I got into the car with Trunks.

Within ten minutes we arrived at Capsule Corp. The lights were dim and there was no one around. No doubt, the Capsule Corp staff had gone home for the night. I gave Trunks a questioning look.

"I forgot it in the office," he responded as he got out of the car. "Are you coming?"

"Sure," I replied, a bit uncertain if this was such a good idea.

At the main door, Trunks pulled out a card from his pocket. He swiped the card in a panel on the door, subsequently entering a code on the keypad. The door opened. Trunks glanced at me, a triumphant look on his face.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Relax. My family does own this place. It'll be fine." With that Trunks took hold of my hand and led me inside. It looked a whole lot different at night. Shadows lined the corridors. After a few lefts and rights, we came to a T-shaped corridor. Trunks stopped suddenly, gesturing for me to stop as well. Everything was quiet except for a faint sound like footsteps. They were getting louder… they were coming closer. Quickly then, Trunks moved sideways towards a doorway pulling me with him. My body was pressed against his. I could feel his breath on my skin. At that moment a figure appeared in the corridor before us. My pulse began to race. It was a security guard. Trunks tightened his hold around me, perhaps to reassure me it would be fine. Stopping for only a second to check his watch, he continued past us. The shadows had concealed us. When the footsteps were faint once more, Trunks looked at me inquisitively.

"Nasake, are you all right?"

"We're not supposed to be here, are we?"

"I knew you were fine." Trunks smiled "Although, you do seem to have misplaced your sense of adventure."

"Breaking into Capsule Corp. isn't my idea of adventure," I told him adamantly.

"How is it 'breaking in' when you practically own the place?" His eyes were fixed on me as he waited for a response.

He did have point. "Well… you may own the place, but I don't. Besides, why were we hiding then…?"

"You didn't seem to mind," he smirked.

Before I could disagree, Trunks was already ahead of me and opening the door to the main office.

"Quickly," said Trunks as he kept a look out. When we were in the office, Trunks carefully shut the door behind us. Then he went over to the desk and began looking in the drawers. Meanwhile, I examined the room we were in. It was three times the size of the office I saw last time I was here. Fully furnished, and no doubt by the number of doors there were extra connecting rooms, you could practically live in it. Then just as if Trunks had read my mind he said "How do you like my office?"

"Your office…?

"With college and everything, I rarely come down here. I guess, when we graduate it'll be more useful."

"Yeah… I guess."

"Nasake, over here, I've found it."

I walked over to the desk where Trunks was sat. He stood up and offered me his chair and then sat on his desk. I looked up at him from the chair, waiting and wondering what he was about to give me.

"It's not much," he said softly, "but I hope you'll like it." Then from behind his back, he presented me with a small black box. "Open it."

I did as Trunks said, and inside there was the most amazing purple flower encrusted with tiny jewels. I was speechless.

"It's for you hair," he said watching me intently. "It'll match my bow tie. Do you like it?"

"It's… beautiful, Trunks."

"Then you'll wear it?"

"I'm sorry. I can't accept it."

"Why not?"

"It's too much. I don't deserve it." I held it out to Trunks.

"Nasake, it's a gift. I got it for you because I wanted to."

"We're… friends, Trunks," I said standing up. I placed the box on his desk.

"What are you saying? Friends can't give each other a gift?" He was also standing.

"Not like this."

"Then maybe I don't want to be friends," he said moving closer.

Trunks was looking straight at me now. He placed his hand gently on the side of my face. Then he moved his face closer to mine. This was going to be it… our first kiss…

"Hmm," Trunks said, moving his lips from mine.

"What is it?" I asked.

"No braces."

"What are you taking about…?"

"Nothing," he paused briefly. "It doesn't matter." He moved his lips closer to mine, once more. I moved away.

"Do you think I need braces?"

"Of course not, Nasake," he told me.

"Then why did you say what you just did?"

"I don't know. I just wondered what it would be like."

"Well, I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"That's not what I meant. I –"

"Then what did you mean?" I paused, waiting for an explanation.

Trunks sighed. "Someone mentioned something to me."

"I don't understand. About what…?"

"About kissing you," said Trunks.

"You've been discussing things like that with other people… when you didn't even know me? Why would you do that? This was the first time that we …"

"It was just a conversation with a friend, Nasake. It didn't mean anything. He just said that you have braces and how they can get in the way."

"That's pathetic, Trunks. I can't believe you'd be so –"

"You've got to understand. It's not as bad as it sounds."

"And you've got to understand how it sounds from where I am. That's what it was all about, wasn't it? I was just the next target on the list. I just didn't see it even though the signs were all there. You were this rich, good-looking guy and I was this quiet girl who always sat at the back of the class," I sighed. "We're from different worlds. How I ever believed that you'd like to be with me, I'll never know."

* * *

"You told me she had braces, Goten."

"I was just trying to make sure that you were serious. Besides, I thought she did have braces. She did in high school."

"In high school…?" Trunks looked confused.

"Don't you remember her?" asked Goten.

Trunks shook his head in response. "Remind me."

"She wasn't much of a talker. She'd be one of the ones who actually finished their work in lessons. When we asked her for the answers, she just helped us. Just like that. She was kind of cool, back then."

"She's cool now, Goten." Trunks paused. "I still don't know why I said it," he slammed his fist on the bench.

"Maybe you wanted her to have braces. You did tell me it was all part of the challenge."

Trunks chose to ignore Goten's last comment. "All that time I spent with her, I didn't notice. Then when Nasake and I kissed… You put that in my head, Goten."

"Hey. That's not fair. I just remembered what she was like at high school," Goten yawned. "Wait! That's it… maybe you didn't notice either because deep down you remember her too."

"Perhaps…" replied Trunks, still a bit unsure.

"It is a proven fact, Trunks. They say that when you have known someone or that you are comfortable or at least used to them; you tend not to focus on such trivial things."

"I wonder if she remembers us," Trunks sighed.

"Maybe, but either way it doesn't matter, right?" he paused. "You did manage to kiss her, with her consent, so that's one for you. The reality though is that, after the kiss, you didn't even last ten minutes. So, how about we call it a draw?"

"I'm not giving up that easily, Goten."

"Aren't you taking this a bit too seriously?"

"Why? You scared, you'll lose?"

* * *

Gohan was on his way back from dropping Pan off to school, when he decided to pass by Bulma's house. When he got there, he saw Trunks sitting out on the porch.

"You look kind of miserable for someone who's going to their graduate ball tomorrow," began Gohan.

"It's not important," Trunks replied, sounding distant.

"Of course it is, Trunks. I would've given almost anything to go to my graduate ball." He took a seat beside Trunks.

"You didn't go?"

"Videl wasn't too happy about it, but… you know how it is. When you've got to save the world, you've got to save the world."

"Right…"

"Is Nasake going?" Gohan enquired.

"I don't know."

"Didn't you ask her to go with you?"

"Yeah, I did," he sighed deeply, "but things don't always work out the right way."

"Why don't you try being friends first?"

"Huh…?"

"Before me and Videl got together, we were friends. It was when we became friends that we realised our true feelings for each other." Gohan paused momentarily, "If she's the one, just don't give up."

"Thanks Gohan."

"Anytime Trunks."

* * *

Want to know what happens next? Then, continue to the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed reading!

Lady Leonhart


	6. Upclose and Personal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z or GT, except my fanfic and any own characters.

Author's note: Just as promised, here's the next chapter. The finale! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: Up-close and Personal 

It was the graduate ball. I was supposed to be going with Trunks. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have even considered going. Since I already had the ticket and because they wouldn't allow me to return the dress, here I was. I stood alone for a while near the refreshments table, until a guy approached me.

"You look great, Nasake."

"Thank you," I replied. I decided to have something to drink, but just as I reached for the cup, he grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?"

"Come on, Nasake, dance with me."

"Please, just let go of me."

"I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"You're hurting me." I reached for the cake on the table. I picked it up. Just as I pushed it forward, he fell to the floor as if someone had pushed him aside. Standing before me was my victim. Above the face covered in cream, were tresses of lavender hair. There was no question about it. The only person I knew with lavender hair was Trunks. "Thanks," I began. "I'm sorry about the cake, Trunks."

"No problem," he smiled, bits of cake falling to floor. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know what, Trunks? It actually suits you."

"Thanks, Nasake, but I'm sure it would suit you much better. Would you like to try some?" he picked up another cake off the table.

"You wouldn't dare?" I said, moving round to the other side of the table.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Then take your best shot, Trunks." He threw the cake in my direction. I ducked.

"My dress! It's ruined." Trunks had missed me and got Annie. I looked at Trunks, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You look fine to me, Annie," Goten told her. "Don't worry. It's only a bit of cake."

"Do something, Goten!" Annie demanded.

"Okay, Annie," Goten sounded fed up. He walked over to me and Trunks. "Hi Trunks. Did either of you happen to see the person who…," he stopped and stared at Trunks. "Why have you got cake all over your face?"

"Oh, didn't you know. It's the new trend," Trunks told him. I laughed. "It looks like Annie's got it covered as well," he continued.

"That's not funny, Trunks. Annie's mad."

"I'm sorry, Goten. It was my fault," I told him.

"What? You threw the cake?" he looked puzzled.

"No, but it was meant for me. I –"

"Nasake," Trunks interrupted me. "Stop blaming yourself." He turned to Goten, "Listen, Goten. It's not her fault. Nasake was getting hassled by some jerk. She tried to hit him with the cake. I helped her so she hit me with the cake, instead."

Goten looked more confused than ever. "She hit you with the cake because you helped her?"

"No, Goten. She hit me by accident."

"Right. I got it Trunks," he paused, "but what am I supposed to tell Annie?"

"Tell her I'm sorry."

"That's not going to work."

"Okay. I'll tell her. Just wait with Nasake for a moment while I go and apologise," said Trunks as he left to find Annie.

"Is Annie really upset?" I asked Goten.

"She'll be all right. She didn't get hit by the cake as much as Trunks did. Most of it fell, before it got to her. I wish that somehow I could make her feel better about it though. "

"Maybe you can," I paused. "I have an idea."

"What do you have in mind?" Goten asked me. I went over to the table with the refreshments, picked up another cream cake and then went back over to Goten.

"What's that for?"

"Just trust me, Goten. Stand still," I told him. I looked over his shoulder. Trunks was coming back. "Believe me, it's a piece of cake."

"That's what I'm worried about," he sighed. "Um… just one thing before you -" I hit him full in the face with the cake before he could change his mind.

"Perfect. You look great."

"How is this going to help me, again?" Goten asked.

"Tell Annie that you did this for her."

"She'll think I've gone crazy."

"No, Goten. She'll think that you did it to make her feel better… and she will feel better. She won't be the only one covered in cake."

"I don't know. I'm not really sure about this."

"Go for it, Goten," I said quickly, turning him round.

"Hi Trunks," said Goten. How did it go?" I stood quietly behind Goten.

"What happened to you?" Trunks asked Goten.

"Same as you," Goten replied. "Anyway I got to go. Annie will be waiting."

"Yeah... Later, Goten," said Trunks. For a moment, Trunks watched as Goten made his way to Annie, and then he turned to face me. "Did you hit Goten accidentally as well?"

"No," I answered, "that was on purpose."

He laughed. Then his face was serious. "Nasake, I'm sorry about before."

"Maybe I over-reacted," I said quietly. "It's just… I've never been kissed before. I guess… I expected it to be different."

"Can we start again?"

I looked at him with uncertainty.

"As friends?" he added quickly, holding his hand out to me.

"Sure Trunks… as friends," I replied, shaking hands.

* * *

"Trunks, mum said dinner's ready," Bura told him. 

"I'll be right there…" replied Trunks, picking up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" she asked.

"Goten. Why?"

"Can't it wait?"

"You go on ahead," Trunks motioned for Bura to go. "Tell mum, I'll just be a minute."

"Fine, but I'm not making any excuses."

"Come on, Bura. This is important."

"You've got two minutes,"

"Thanks."

With that Bura left the room.

Trunks watched the clock anxiously, hoping Goten would answer the phone soon. "Oh, hi Chi Chi. It's Trunks."

…

"Yeah, I'm fine."

…

"No, no more girl problems."

…

"Yeah, mum's fine."

"…

"I'll give her the message."

…

"I was just wondering if Goten was there"

…

"Thanks."

…

"Goten, hi."

…

"I was wrong. We were both wrong."

…

"You know… about the wager."

…

"It's not like that, Goten. It wasn't fair to use her like that… If it makes you feel any better, you win."

…

"About that…. Can't we just forget about it?"

…

"I know we agreed," Trunks paused for a moment. At that point Bura had entered the room unnoticed by him. Trunks continued "…but if I tell everyone I'm gay, it's not just going to affect us."

Bura, who had only come in to tell Trunks his time was up, couldn't believe what she had just heard. Quickly, she hid out of sight, ducking behind the couch where Trunks was sat.

"Believe me Goten, it's better for everyone."

…

"Not 'only' for me, but for you as well"

…

"If they think I am, don't you think they'll suspect you as well?"

…

"But the thought will still cross their minds. We are best friends, after all."

…

"Then we're agreed..."

…

"Right, I'll catch you tomorrow then."

* * *

"Look, Trunks, Bura's up on stage," Goten told him. 

"She never mentioned anything."

"Hi everyone," she began. "I know today the emphasis is on the graduation part, but I have a special announcement."

"What special announcement…?" people in the crowd muttered amongst themselves.

"My brother has been hiding in a shell," continued Bura. Trunks and Goten looked at one another.

"I don't like the sounds of this," Trunks mumbled to Goten.

"Today, I will free him."

"Free you…? What is she talking about?" I glanced at Trunks.

"Trunks is gay…" announced Bura.

Everyone's eyes immediately turned on Trunks, like predators that had spotted their prey. I didn't know what to think. Surely, there must have been some misunderstanding. He had expressed feelings for me… I had feelings for him… Staring in my direction, Trunks wore a remorseful expression on his face. Was it true, then…?

"… and so is Goten," Bura added with a smile.

The hall filled with laughter.

"How could you Goten?" Annie screamed.

"Annie, wait! It's not true."

At that moment Bura approached them.

"Bura, what do you think you're doing?" Trunks asked taking her aside.

"Trunks, it's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"It's not that. You're not only embarrassing me and Goten, but you've embarrassed Nasake and Annie too."

"They'll get over it. You and Goten shouldn't be living a lie. Besides they had a right to know too, Trunks. Were you going to tell them?"

Trunks glanced at me. "No, because it's not –"

"Exactly," Bura interrupted.

"What did you tell Bura for, Trunks?" Goten asked looking puzzled and troubled at the same time.

"I didn't tell her anything, Goten."

"Aren't they the cutest?" smiled Bura.

"You're gay…?" I asked him as soon as I could muster the courage.

A group of girls close by started giggling and whispering to each other "I knew Trunks was hiding something, but I would never have guessed."

"We should have guessed from his hair," one guy burst out laughing.

"Nasake, I can explain."

"Trunks… it's fine. There's just one thing… Why did you want to go out with me?"

"He was trying to hide the fact that he was gay, of course," Kira intervened with a big grin. "Did you really think he would have chosen you otherwise?"

"I'm not gay!"

"Trunks, stop denying it," Bura told him.

"Even your sister says it's true," remarked Kira.

"Bura, why do you think I'm gay?"

"I heard you on the phone, talking with Goten."

"I know what I said may have given you that impression, but we were talking about a bet."

"A bet…?"

"Goten and I made a bet. Whoever lost had to tell everyone they were gay."

"Why would you choose an outcome like that?" asked Bura.

"It wasn't my idea. It was Goten's. He wanted me to prove I could make any girl fall for me."

"That was Nasake…?"

"Right, I mean –"

"This just keeps getting better and better," Kira laughed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. None of it had been real. It was all a game. How dare he…? I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I had to get away.

"– Nasake, please, wait! It's not how it sounds," Trunks called after me. Heads turned as I passed and made my way towards the main door of the hall. "You've got to listen to me."

"I don't have to listen to another word," I called back.

Outside, I ran into Mr. Son.

"Nasake, what's wrong?" he asked with a look of concern. "Are you all right?"

"It's fine, Mr. Son, really…" I took a deep breath. "Thanks, but… I have to go."

…

"Gohan, did Nasake come this way?" Trunks asked him quickly.

"Yeah, she seemed in quite a hurry."

"Thanks, I got to go.

"Trunks, what's going on?"

"I'm not giving up."

* * *

When I was far away enough from the college grounds, I stopped to catch my breath… and think. My mind wandered back to that day in the library. Even then, I had had doubts that a guy like Trunks would be interested in me. I didn't believe I would be interested in a guy like him either. What was there to like…? Sure he was attractive, popular, not to mention rich, but… he was one of the most conceited guys I had ever met. Then… as I got to know him… somehow… my feelings began to change. I had seen a different side to Trunks… his true side. That's what I had thought… but it had all been a lie, a charade to make me fall for him… only to win a bet. He had hurt me deeply… but then…. why won't these feelings go away? 

"Nasake," Trunks spoke gently.

"Trunks… I –"

"I know what I did was wrong," Trunks said moving closer to me, "but you have to hear me out." I turned away from him. All of a sudden, his arm was latched around my waist.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" I felt his other arm against my legs. My feet left the ground.

"I'm taking you somewhere we can talk," he told me, now cradling me in his arms. He looked around for a few moments, like he was scanning the area.

"Trunks, please, put me down."

"I'd hold on if I were you."

"What do you mean…?"

Trunks just gave me an impish smile in response. Before I could press the matter any further, there was a rush of wind and the ground looked as though it was moving away from under his feet. Trunks was hovering in the air! Quickly, I tightened my hold around his neck.

"What do you think?"

"How can this be… possible…?"

"Anything's possible, Nasake," he paused briefly, his gaze fixed on mine. "Let's take this to the next level."

"The next level…?"

With that, Trunks shot up into the air.

"Wait!" I cried. "You don't understand… I'm afraid of heights!"

Trunks had picked up speed and continued to climb higher into the air, so I shut my eyes tightly. Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation in my stomach. It was the same kind of sensation like that of being on a theme park ride… on your way down. Trunks had loosened his grip on me. I opened my eyes. The palms of my hands were sweaty... I couldn't hold on. I was falling!

"Trunks…!" I screamed. He caught me. Then I pushed myself as close to Trunks as I could be. My pulse was still racing. I closed my eyes again.

"Sorry about that. You just sort of slipped." He was silent for a few moments, waiting for me to respond. "Nasake, it's okay," he continued. "Really," he tried to reassure me. "You can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes slowly, a tear running down my cheek because of the air pressure. I looked straight at him.

"That wasn't funny," I said quietly.

"I'd never let you fall, Nasake," Trunks told me as we descended on to a nearby building. "You mean too much to me," he added, releasing me.

"What about the bet Trunks?" I asked, stepping away slowly.

"I'm sorry." He let out a sigh. "Maybe it started out like that, but that was over ages ago. I started to like you. I started liking you… a lot."

"That still doesn't give you the right to mess with people's feelings."

"I know that now, Nasake," he started towards me. "It's all behind me. I know I was wrong."

Trunks was standing right next to me now.

"All I need… is you," he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You hurt me, Trunks," I told him, moving away as tears filled my eyes. "How do I know that you won't change your mind? That you'll… stick by me..."

"If I'm honest, Nasake, then the answer is that you don't know. It's a risk."

"I don't know if I can take that chance, Trunks," I said turning my back to him. At that moment, I noticed the view. It was breathtaking. We were so high up, you could see around for the miles. I peered over the edge, carefully.

"Come on Nasake... please, give me a chance."

I turned around to face him slowly.

"Okay, Trunks…." Closing my eyes, I stepped backwards over the edge.

"Noooo…!"

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in Trunks's arms. We were on the ground. 

"You idiot!" He looked angrily at me. "What were you thinking?"

"I took a risk."

"Are you insane?" Trunks took a deep breath. "You've been out cold f – I thought I'd lost you," he hugged me tightly.

"I guess I've fallen for you Trunks… in more ways than one," I smiled at him. Not being able to resist he smiled back, his eyes gentle now.

Then his lips closed in on mine, with a tenderness and passion at the same time. He lifted his head briefly, his eyes on mine. "I love you, Nasake," he sighed, "but please, don't ever do anything like that again, okay?"

I nodded. "I love you too, Trunks."

* * *

After much hesitance on my part and the insistence of Trunks, he took me to his house. I had told him that I actually felt much better. All I needed was to get some rest, but Trunks wouldn't hear of it. 

"Trunks, you can put me down now," I told him, as we reached his house. "I'm okay. You don't have to carry me."

"It's fine. I've got you."

Once inside, Trunks finally put me down on the couch.

"Wait here," he said "I'll be back in a minute."

"Hi Nasake," Bulma greeted me as she entered the room with Trunks. We had already met at Capsule Corp.

"Hi Mrs. –

"That's Bulma to you, remember. Now," she paused for a second "Trunks tells me you were out of it for a while. Let's take a look at you."

"You're a doctor?"

"A scientist, actually," she smiled, "but with Trunks and my husband training too hard and then complaining, you tend to learn a few things."

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Bulma."

"Don't worry. It's no trouble at all." She examined my eyes then took my temperature. "Hmm… well, your temperature is a little higher than normal, but I'm guessing it's more to do with my Trunks over here," she smiled at Trunks. Then both of them looked at me. Nervously, I lowered my gaze and inspected my fingernails.

"So what do you think?" Trunks asked his mother.

"Nasake needs plenty of rest," she began. "Although… I wouldn't recommend her going to sleep so soon." Then she addressed me, "Give it a few hours, and you should be as right as rain."

"Thank you," I told her.

"Thanks mum."

"You're welcome," her expression one of delight "I'll leave you two to it then," she said leaving the room. Trunks was now sitting down beside me.

"Trunks, will you take me home now? I told you I'd be fine. "

"You heard what mum said, Nasake," he said caressing the side of my face, gently, with his hand. "No sleep for you."

"I know… and I won't. You shouldn't worry so much."

"After the stunt you pulled?" His tone was light-hearted, but concern was obvious on his face.

"Well… they do say that love makes you do crazy things."

"You've certainly proved that."

"Trunks, seriously, I'll be fine. All I'm going to do is lie down for a bit."

"Why not stay here, then?"

"Here…?"

"At least I can keep an eye on you then."

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing, Nasake. I'm asking you to stay."

"Don't you think it's a bit sudden?"

"Will you just relax?"

At that moment, Bulma entered the room.

"Trunks, you haven't seen the new capsule I've been working on recently have you?"

"No, can't say I have. I'll keep a look out."

"Thanks. Oh… and make sure you give Nasake something to drink. Fluid is important."

"I'll get right on it."

"If there's anything else, I'll be in the lab."

"Before you go… it is okay if Nasake stays over, right?" he asked her.

"Sure. I can't see any reason why not," she replied. With that she left the room.

"See… what did I tell you?" He waited a moment for me to respond. "Any more excuses?" he added.

"It wasn't an excuse."

"You'll stay then?"

"Yes. I'll stay, Trunks."

"I'll just get you that drink, then."

* * *

"Bulma!" It was Vegeta. "Bulma!" 

"What's wrong? Why are you shouting?" Bulma asked looking frustrated.

"Do you know what people have been saying?"

"About what, Vegeta?"

"About your son?"

"My son…? You were quite happy when he was born."

"You told me he was having girl trouble."

"Yes, I did."

"Do you know why…? He hasn't been asking girls. That's why! He's been…um…he… –"

"Vegeta, if you're going to tell me, then tell me already. I have work to do. Besides, if Trunks is the one with the problem shouldn't you be discussing it with him?"

"Fine!" Vegeta folded his arms crossly. "Where is he?"

"In his room, I guess. He's got company."

"Company, eh…?"

* * *

There was a knock on the door. 

"Trunks could you come out here," Vegeta began in the calmest voice he could manage. "I need to talk to you."

"Excuse me for a moment," Trunks said standing up. He headed towards the door.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Trunks said as he closed the door behind him.

"I don't know why you're mother ever agreed to letting you dye your hair purple."

"It's always been this colour."

"That's not the point. People have been saying things and I want to tell you that I disapprove of your behaviour young man."

"My behaviour…?"

"You know what I am talking about. Now tell your friend to come out here this instance."

"Is this really necessary?"

"While you live under my roof it is."

"Okay, I get the message." Trunks opened the door slightly. "Do you mind coming out here for a moment, please," he asked me.

"What's wrong?" I said sitting up.

"I'd like you to meet someone."

I did as Trunks asked. As I approached the doorway, I came face to face with a proud-looking figure. As soon as his gaze fell on me, his expression turned to one of surprise.

"This is Nasake," Trunks told the man. Then he turned to me "Nasake, this is my father."

His father…? I wasn't ready for this… "I… uh - Pleased to meet you," I said quickly.

For a moment, Trunks's father just stood in silence and stared at me.

"Uh… Likewise…" he replied shortly. "Just keep out of trouble." With that, Trunks's father went on his way.

* * *

"Bulma, did you know Trunks was in his room with a girl?" Vegeta asked. 

"Of course I did," she replied without looking up. She was busy working. "What did you think Vegeta? That he was in there with a b –"

"Bulma, he is old enough to make his own decisions, you know," he smirked.

* * *

"I don't think your father really likes me, Trunks," I told him, as I sat down. 

"Nonsense, Nasake." He took a seat beside me. "He just doesn't know you yet," he added reassuringly

"You could have warned me."

"And miss the expression on your face?" he laughed.

"So, do you think you made the right decision?"

"About what…?"

"Us," I said quietly. I was still getting used to it.

"Well, what can I say? Goten is quite strong, and he is my best friend, but… I think he's more Annie's type."

"And me…?"

"A bit rough around the edges but" he paused briefly, "you're definitely my type."

"I guess it's my turn then."

"For what…?"

"Don't you want to know what I think about you?"

"Is that multiple choice?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess you're cute…" I began.

"Go on," Trunks said with a grin.

"Proud, a bit immature… and impulsive –"

"– Maybe we should forget this?"

"In a good way."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. There's just one thing."

"What is it…?

"Your hair – I mean the colour… Is it natural?"

"Of course it is," Trunks sounded a little offended.

"Relax," I told him with a smile. "I'm only teasing. Purple is my favourite colour, after all."

Moving closer, Trunks held my head gently, his eyes on mine, "It makes me happy."

"Huh…?"

"You…" he spoke softly, "being you."

* * *

It's finally finished! Hope it read okay. I actually quite enjoyed writing this one. I hope you liked reading it as much. 

Bye for now,

Lady Leonhart


End file.
